Ame
by mizu99
Summary: You cry and cry but no one can hear you... Yaoi, main pairing Sasunaru
1. School

Title: Ame

Author: Mizu99

Summary: You cry and cry but no one can hear you.

Rating: PG-13 to Mature.

Warnings: Yaoi!!!!! Some spoilers… Modern world story.

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto and characters.

-Chapter 1 School-

**Ring!**

Someone smacked the alarm turning over opening blue eyes to see the sunlight coming from his windows. Sitting up he stood walking to his bathroom seeing that he had another dreamless night but still looked tired. Blonde hair ran down to his back as it was not gelled properly. The door opened showing an older red hair male looking at him leaning against the door.

"Get ready for school." He muttered and the blonde washed himself putting on some clothes pulling on his bag.

"Need to move your stuff to your dorm room." The red head told drinking a cup of what smelled like coffee.

The blonde gave a nod seeing most of his things packed up and ready to go. He knows that the school he was going to live in provided a bed. Picking up a box he entered his car putting in his packed boxes.

"Aunty will come by and drop the rest of your stuff there. Just go to school and make some friends." The red head muttered and the blonde went in his car driving off to the University.

People around him looked about that they have just moved in recently making him queasy. He wasn't interested making friends and being with other people in general. Parking his car at the parkway he walked to the main office seeing a young woman with black hair holding a pig. 'Shizune?' He thought wondering if they allow such pets here in the school. Being a new college student he didn't know much of the rules and regulations.

"Hello welcome to Sakura University and my name is Shizune how may I help you?" She looked up seeing the blond seeing her old nephew.

"Naruto!" She jumped from her seat about to hold Naruto only for him to sidestep.

"Naruto what's wrong?" She asked and Naruto backed away.

"Don't you remember me Aunty Shizune?" She asked with her pet Ton-Ton rubbing his face against Naruto's legs.

The blonde flinched at the contact moving away and the pig looked at him confused at the gesture knowing that everyone liked it when he rubbed against there legs.

"How are you?" She asked and the blonde stood there.

"Fine." He muttered trying to not get close.

"Oh that's good to know. It's been a long time since you have left with your parents to America." She told and Naruto pushed his hands in his pockets.

"I got your schedule here and Tsunade will be happy to see you again." She told and the door was open revealing a younger male.

"Shizune, what is my new dorm number?" He asked coolly and the young lady threw the paper when the young male looked at the schedule wide eyed.

"Did I not sign up for a single room?" He told and Shizune ignored his comments answering to him.

"Well talk to Tsunade about this." She placed another paper on the table as the male huffed looking at the paper again.

"Who the hell is Naruto Uzumaki? A fishcake whirlpool?" He muttered and Naruto looked away.

"If you are looking for Naruto Uzumaki that's him right there." Shizune pointed to Naruto who stood there drinking a cup of coffee throwing it in the dumpster as he looked at the map.

"He's a newbie then?" Shizune gave a nod. "Fine as long as he will just leave me alone."

Naruto heard the whole conversation and gave a silent nod to himself. It would be an easy job to stay away from people for awhile. He only came here to learn and not make new friends but his red hair brother told him to make friends. Kyuubi had a high tendency to make friends around him and Naruto was able to do that when he was younger until his parents died on him. It was the worst days of his life seeing their blood litter the floor in his eyes. Ever since that time he was force to live with his aunt at America moving back here as Kyuubi had a job here and the college was a great place for Naruto to socialize.

"Naruto you need help to move around here since your brother is here to move your stuff." Shizune's voice backs him to reality shocking him.

"No… I-I'll be fine." He told looking at the map reporting to the Pine dorms.

It was a common dorm where most people would go to and it was co-ed with boys in the top and girls being in the bottom of the dorm building. Many people moved in the rooms and filled up spaces in the hallways. Naruto walked past them seeing his dorm taking out his eligible key to his room given by Shizune. Entering he saw that it was a normal area with a small living room and a kitchen connected to the living room and there was two rooms on either side facing opposite from each other. Seeing one room open but with a few things inside he walked inside the room that was empty dropping his bag. It seems that in some areas his things were brought. He heard the door and got up seeing his older brother holding his box full of some of his things.

"How was your day here?" Naruto gave him no answer as he sets down the things he had packed.

"That's all of the things and you only live around 3 hours away so you can just call us okay kiddo." He ruffled Naruto's hair who gave no reaction.

Kyuubi took his hand away when they heard a flush and a raven hair boy exited the bathroom with baggy jeans and a dark navy blue shirt. Naruto looked at him walking to his room only to be grabbed by his collar by his older brother.

"You must be my younger brother's roommate." Kyuubi held out a hand to shake seeing Sasuke shook it.

"Names Sasuke Uchiha." Kyuubi's eyes widen and he slowly pulled his hand away.

"I'm Kyuubi Uzumaki and this is my younger brother Naruto Uzumaki." He introduced and Naruto was about to walk away when Kyuubi grabbed his wrist making him shake Sasuke's hand.

"No!" He yelled toppling his older brother and Sasuke looked on surprised.

Naruto saw Sasuke's reaction running to his room shutting the door hiding behind it.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Kyuubi dusted off his clothes.

"Don't worry about him he will be fine." He told leaving the room. "Nice meeting you." He left and Sasuke moved on to his room.

Naruto heard the door close signaling that his brother had left the room and he slumped to the floor closing his eyes. Today was such a tiring day for him and tomorrow he should be able to start his classes. His things were not even unpacked away and he stood up picking out his sleeping clothes. He halfway unpacked his belongings sitting at his bed with a small old plushy he used to have for a long time ago. He never let anyone see it and never let anyone touch it no matter what.

"I can do this." He told himself looking out to see that it was time to sleep and the halls were quiet with the exceptional screams from the bottom of girls screaming and having a time of their life. Cuddling close to his fox he closed his eyes to fall asleep. Morning came by and he woke up seeing the time and got ready only to see the bathroom being used. Time passed and he waited for the door to open and it finally did showing a fully dressed Sasuke exiting the room while drying his hair.

"Morning." Naruto told walking to the bathroom shutting the door taking a shower.

He hissed when the warm water dripped down his sides touching his wounds there. He had it just a few weeks ago from tripping down the stairs or as what he told to some people. Scrubbing his hair and finishing he got himself ready for his class. Exiting the bathroom he saw Sasuke drinking a cup of coffee and reading a newspaper when memories flashed in Naruto's mind. Shaking it off Sasuke looked up and showed his hand out.

"Let me see your schedule." He told and the blonde looked at him wearily.

"I need to know if you have the same classes as me." He reasoned and Naruto pulled out his schedule keeping a fair distance away from Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke snatched the paper reading it and taking another sheet of yellow paper examining the schedule seeing that they were signing up the same major.

"I have only one class with you which are just general classes you have to take. That is only math but you will pass that class." Naruto gave a nod grabbing the paper.

"Come on." He grabbed his bag. "You need to know your place around here." He told and Naruto grabbed his school bag following Sasuke out the dorms.

Sasuke pointed out the buildings and showed Naruto where the entire hang out places were. Naruto scanned the given areas deeming it safe for him before following Sasuke once again. Sasuke saw his actions not paying any mind to it. Looking at his watch he saw girls and other students entering the respective buildings.

"You are not much of a talker are you?" Naruto gave him no answer.

"You're first class is just down the hall and you take care of the rest. See you in math." Naruto walked down the halls opening the door and taking an empty seat way in the back perfectly hidden off from people. A young pink hair girl entered the room with other people when she saw Naruto by himself. Walking closer she faced him and tapped her chin patting his shoulder. Naruto flinched and looked up seeing many other people.

"Hi my name is Sakura Haruno." She puts out her hand to shake and Naruto grabbed her finger shaking it.

Sakura found it odd paying it no mind when she looked at her friends.

"This is Kiba and his dog Akamaru." Kiba gave a grin and his dog barked.

"Hinata and her cousin Neji Hyuuga." The two bowed respectfully.

"Shino is the quiet one over there and the girl besides him is Ino." The blonde waved her hand while Shino nodded.

"Ten-Ten is the Chinese girl over there and her cousin Lee." Lee gave a salute and Ten-Ten gave a wave.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked and Naruto saw that those people were nice.

"Naruto…" He answered and Sakura smiled.

"You are the new student right?" Naruto gave a nod and she smiled back.

"Nice to meet you." She answered when the door was opened revealing a white hair teacher.

Naruto's eyes widen and he sat there in shock. The teacher spotted him walking over ruffling the blonde's hair lovingly.

"Hey Kiddo how have you been?" Naruto gave a nod.

"Sensei you know him?" Sakura asked being in her seat.

"Yup knew Naruto since he came ou-"His side began to hurt and he went on with the lesson.

"I'll be fine." He told himself once again.

-End of Chapter 1-

What's up with Naruto's character and why is he so scared of people? How does Jiriya know Naruto and will Naruto last through this whole year? Watch and find out on the next chapter of Ame! Please read and review!

R&R!


	2. Lonlieness

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and characters.

Chapter 2 Loneliness

Naruto moved along the classes hoping the day would be over as the heat began to grow stronger. School happened to be earlier than what a normal high school began to start which is around the time of fall. Wiping the sweat from his brow he yawned finally attending his last class for the day. His cellular rang loudly after class as he puts it to his ear hearing his older brother talk.

"Hello?" Naruto answered as Kyuubi gave a grin on the other line.

"How was the first day of school?" He asks and Naruto gave no reply.

"Made new friends?" Naruto still did not give an answer.

"Need to take care of things at home so you can come by and we can spend time together just you and me okay?" Naruto heard the phone hang up closing his phone walking down to go get some dinner in the cafeteria.

People crowded the area and he saw Sakura and her friends waving at him to come over. Being cautious of his surroundings he grabbed his food quickly and went down to the table besides them enjoying some chicken Alfredo for dinner. Sakura and the crew walked over sitting around Naruto who try to keep some space to himself.

"So Naruto how was the first day of school?" Sakura asked.

Naruto picked at his food no longer wanting to eat it anymore.

"You are not much of a talkative person are you?" Kiba informed and Naruto still kept quiet.

"Hey what's your class schedule!" Ten-Ten exclaimed and people took out their schedule.

Kiba gripped the yellow sheet and looked over it before looking at other people. Naruto grasped his schedule back still poking his food and people looked at him differently when Naruto looked up only to look back down. Sakura coughed a bit to relax her voice before asking Naruto a question.

"Tell us about yourself?" Naruto stood up throwing away his trash only to be gripped by the shoulder making him flinch.

"You are scaring him Neji!" Ino hollered standing behind everyone.

"Naruto, this is Ino." Sakura announced making Ino huff when she grabbed onto Shino's arm.

"He knows who I am forehead since you introduced me at the history class." Ino told making Sakura stick out her tongue in an embarrassing fashion.

"Oh yeah since you know everyone… I didn't hear your name yet?" Ino faced Naruto who looked up and whispered.

"I-I'm Naruto." He told and people looked at him then back at Ino.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto." Ino took her hand out to shake as Naruto held the finger shaking it.

"Okay?" Ino retracted her hand when suddenly a loud voice boomed all over the cafeteria.

"NARUTO!" A young blonde hair woman yelled running over with her hair in several places.

She held a large stack of papers being closely followed by a young woman named Shizune. Arriving to where Naruto sat she held him tightly ignoring the flinch looking at him.

"How are you Naruto?" She asked; the said boy gave no answer only to be hugged again.

"Sorry I had to leave early and… Oh hello people. I am Tsunade your new principal here in the school." She shook hands with all of them pulling Naruto with her.

"How does Tsunade-sama know Naruto?" Sakura asked and Shizune looked at her smiling.

"Some incident happened when Naruto was a young child and Tsunade took in him and his older brother. She was also the nurse tending to Naruto at the time." She told and people looked at her in shock.

"He doesn't have any parents?" Neji asked and Shizune shook her head.

"No he didn't. You can maybe ask Naruto if you like." She left to go with Tsunade and Naruto.

"Naruto, I am the principal now so you can call me whenever you want to okay?" Naruto gave no reaction.

"Don't be scared plus I can call Kyuubi when needed to be alright?" Naruto looked up and nodded.

"Naruto how is your condition?" Shizune asked and Tsunade immediately shushed her.

"I-it's okay." Naruto answered back fixing his bag on his back in a more comfortable position.

"That's good to know. There were no attacks while I was gone." Tsunade asked and Naruto shook his head no.

"Are you sure?" Tsunade got no answer back.

"Anyways, did you enjoy your time here at the school so far?" Naruto gave no answer.

"How was the school?" Naruto looked away pretending to kick something on the ground.

"It was too noisy." He told and Tsunade looked to see other people chatting about.

There was a whole bunch of people with different races and ethnicities floating around. Chatter was common among the groups with Naruto looking around. Sasuke came out of nowhere seeing Naruto speak to the principal before going to his next night class. Laughter boomed everywhere and conversations came about in different areas. People talked and introduced themselves to other people telling of their life before college and what they hope for in the near future.

"That's common Naruto for it to be a little noisy than it was at home." Tsunade pointed out.

They all lived together before and the house as Naruto remembered held a comfortable silence with occasional yells from Tsunade and Kyuubi.

"You'll be fine kiddo." Naruto gave nothing and was about to walk away only for Tsunade to stop him.

"Who is your roommate?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto replied and found him sitting alone reading a book at a table.

"Uchiha…!" Tsunade's voice boomed and the young raven looked up walking over wondering why the principal is calling him especially in a cafeteria no less.

Naruto back away immediately hoping that Tsunade will just let him be so that he can just sleep his restlessness away. Sasuke walked up closer spotting Naruto who looked beyond scared keeping a fair distance away.

"Are you my nephew's roommate?" Tsunade asked pointing to Naruto.

"Yes so what is the reason-"Tsunade took hold of his arm and Sasuke tried to free himself only to be right in front of Naruto who hollered running backwards.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Sasuke asked and Naruto was up against the wall with a frightened look.

"Naruto this is your roommate so I am for sure he won't hurt you unless he wants to die too." Tsunade cooed at Naruto gently walking closer to him covering his eyes and softly taking the bangs away from his face.

"Right Uchiha…?"

"If he doesn't bother me I am just fine with that." Sasuke muttered and Shizune gave an affirmative nod.

"See he won't hurt you and you are just recovering so you better get to your room." Tsunade looked at Sasuke.

"What?" Tsunade smiled.

"You don't seem like an emo boy at all." She smirked and Sasuke shouted.

"I am not emo!" Tsunade laughed at the outburst.

"I don't care if you are emo or not as long as you don't hurt my boy here and you will be fine. Just make sure there is no blood stains on the damn floor when I go do a dorm check okay?" Sasuke gritted his teeth muttering back in a lower voice.

"I am not emo." He repeated and Tsunade grabbed Naruto pushing him forward.

"It's late and you two get to your dorms now!" She yelled and looked at the surrounding people.

"You all get to your dorms now!" People began to get scared running out of the cafeteria in hot pursuit.

"But I have class next?" Sasuke told and Tsunade looked at his schedule.

"You don't have that any anymore. Shizune take care of it will you?" Shizune gave a nod putting the sheet in her pocket.

"From now on you will not have any night classes." Tsunade told him crossing her arms across her chest.

"Take good cares of him will you." Tsunade left the area and Naruto was grabbed by Sasuke when he screamed.

"What the hell?" Tsunade who was not that far ran over.

"What happened?" Sakura asked and saw that Naruto was shivering.

"Never mind I will take him back to his dorm." Sasuke saw that he looked weak among them grabbing Naruto and pulling him away.

The young blonde screamed and kicked Sasuke in many ways hoping that the raven will let go. Arriving at the dorm after Naruto's protest they opened the room and Sasuke pushed him on the couch before moving to the bathroom. Naruto sat there holding his knees being scared out of his wits. He didn't want anyone to touch him ever since a long time ago and suddenly his roommate just grabbed his arm without his consent! Still sitting there he saw Sasuke wearing a new set of clothes looking at him.

"Why are you scared of human contact?" Naruto still gave no answer.

"Whatever I am going to sl-"He heard a whimper by Naruto.

"Please don't hurt me. I-I'll be a good boy. I just want to see my mommy and daddy." He whispered rocking back and forth.

"Naruto-"Naruto saw it was Sasuke lying down covering his face.

"Shhh…. It's going to be alright. I won't hurt you." Naruto saw through his eyes that he was not lying.

"Okay." Naruto calmed down and fell asleep.

"You'll be fine. I can hear your voices." Sasuke left the living room placing Naruto in his room.

He pulled Naruto's blankets over the young blonde's body before closing the lights and going to sleep for the night.

-End of Chapter 2-

What happened to Naruto before he moved in? Will Sasuke and Naruto become more than just roommates? Will Naruto move on to whatever just had happened to him or will he just shut down? Find out in the next chapter! Bye!

R&R!


	3. Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and characters!

-Chapter 3 Dreams-

Naruto lay asleep in his bed holding his small plushy. He tossed and turned around the soft given mattress remembering the nightmare he had when he was younger. Growing up was a lot quiet and was not really remembered unless it was based on the tortured incident. He known it like it was a yesterday feeling the pain enter his body over and over again. He remembered running back from school with those that they were living in America with his parents.

"Those times…." He whispers softly in his bed holding his toy before his eyes slowly closed.

_He was a young boy running back from his small rural elementary school. He by passed the small knick-knacks of the area and went down pass the gas station. He ran forward when suddenly he bumped into someone. A tall young gray hair boy with glasses and nice clothes made Naruto confused if he was a Harry Potter fan or what? He apologized immediately and then saw a few boys around him and soon was being pounded upon._

"_Don't mess with me dork." The young boy told and walked off leaving a bruised Naruto on the floor._

_He got up and ran home ignoring what had just happened to see his whole family together. Not seeing anyone at home he tried to look for them and he was around the age of curiosity. Grabbing a set of keys and a jacket he ran outside running around the street which seems to be safe after all. Jogging down the corners he suddenly tripped over the cement tumbling down to an unfamiliar alley. When he looked around he saw a few men that reeked the smell of alcohol facing his small frame. _

"_What's your name little boy?" They asked and Naruto shivered at the voice._

"_Yeah little boy what are you doing here in these parts hmmmm?" Another man asked and Naruto backed away._

_He remembered that when people smelled a certain way that he should run away. People that smelled of alcohol were bad people as what his father said especially in that part of where they were living. He remembered that to never mess with those people. _

"_Please don't hurt me. I-I'll be a good boy. I just want to find my mommy and daddy." He told and the men smirked all the while._

"_Really now, I might know where your mommy and daddy might be at?" The group leader told and Naruto looked up with gleaming eyes._

"_Really…?" He asked and the men nodded when another man grabbed his shoulder._

_Feeling that something was going to happen his eyes widen in saucers and he tried to kick away. The men ganged up on him and suddenly another man with blonde hair and a young woman with blonde hair entered the alley. _

"_Naruto…? Honey, where can you be?" His mother called out when a scream was heard._

"_Kushina long time no see." A man said and the young woman's eyes grew wide as she gasped._

"_Oric-"Her voice was cut off when she saw Naruto being held down._

"_You must die for what you have done to me!" Orichimaru stabbed the woman's chest and blood was rushing out._

_Naruto looked upon them frightened of what is going on. Kushina tried to grab him and call her husband to see his blood running down the floor._

"_Mama…? Papa….?" Naruto called out in a child like voice._

_Kushina moved her way towards him to be only held down to see Naruto being injured by the men. Blood gushed from the young boy's entrance and Naruto did not like this at all screaming and yelling his lungs out. His mother watched helplessly trying to reach him only to pass out from blood loss._

"_No! I don't want this! Stop! It hurts!" Naruto screamed when he was stabbed in the arm and suddenly fell down dazed. _

_Kushina looked at her son in a feeble manner with blood and semen covering her youngest son's body. She got up and cried that her son had such a cruel fate when she was next to him. She fought back the darkness that was looming over her. Caressing the soft cheeks she grabbed her phone pressing the automatic dial when her sister Tsunade answered._

"_Kushina what is it that you want!" She yelled loudly._

"_Help us… Help my son." Kushina whispered when Tsunade looked at the phone confused._

"_Kushina what is-"The phone hanged up._

"_Naruto, aunty will take good care of you." Kushina whispered kissing her boy's tanned forehead._

"_Mommy and daddy will always love you. Find someone to watch over you and watch you okay?" Naruto looked at his mother and saw that her eyes closed._

"_Mommy…? Mommy…? Mommy…!" He yelled but his voice was hoarse when he remembered the T.V shows._

_Time passed and he just sat there all messy and the police came and took him. His eyes were glazed over and he no longer knew what was going on. After that moment, he no longer wanted to be socialite in his life any longer._

"Mama…!"

Naruto jolted up in his bed covering his body with a blanket and cried for the whole night. The alarm beeped around 3 o'clock in the morning and class will began at around 9. He could no longer sleep nor does he want to move anywhere. Those thoughts made him feel dirty and he covered his face. Sasuke was using the bathroom at the time and he heard the soft cries walking in front of Naruto's room.

"Naruto are you alright?" Sasuke asked and Naruto gave a whimper looking up at the door.

"I-I'm okay." He told.

"Bad d-dream..." He replied and Sasuke walked back to his room to sleep for the night.

"I'll be okay." He rocked himself back and forth.

Sasuke sat in his room turning side to side since he felt worried for his other roommate. He wondered why he just worried for someone he had just met recently even when the principal of the whole college threatened him. Feeling that something was wrong he sat up in his bed walking over to the door of Naruto's room.

"Naruto are you sure that you are al-"He heard a crash in the next side of the room.

Quickly, he ran over and saw Naruto unconscious on the floor and he had a few ragged breaths. Checking over Naruto he saw that he was not bleeding from anywhere when he looked up at the reference sheets seeing Tsunade's number calling the phone.

"Hello?" A young woman asked and Sasuke recognized it as the young woman named Shizune.

"Shizune-san… Something is not right with Naruto." A few seconds passed and the young woman replied.

"We will be there right away." She told and Naruto was not getting up for some reason.

A knock was heard at the door and Sasuke opened it seeing Tsunade and Shizune with a worried face. Tsunade spotted Naruto on the floor with ceased eye brows. Checking over him they rummaged through his bags with Shizune trying to make something.

"What the hell is going on?" Tsunade looked at Sasuke.

"He was having an attack." Tsunade told and Shizune handed her some pills.

"Naruto sweetheart wake up now." Naruto opened his eyes to see a blonde woman in front of him.

"Momma…?" He asked when the door was slammed open.

Sasuke sighed knowing he wouldn't get much sleep this upcoming night time. Tsunade looked over to see Kyuubi with his pajamas on and his hair ruffled.

"Naruto is he alright?" He asked and Tsunade just gave a smile back.

"He had an acute attack." She told and Kyuubi sighed in content.

"Must have remembered before..." Shizune pointed out when Sasuke coughed.

"Care to explain? Surely, I won't be able to go back to sleep at any time with all of you being around here." He told and Kyuubi pulled him in his room.

"Naruto had a traumatizing incident 8 years ago and ever since then he had acute attacks or far more worse. Naruto will not be attending school tomorrow after the attack so you will stay here and treat him like a normal person with a fever." He left the room after his explanation leaving Sasuke more confused and curious.

"Tsunade I think Naruto is in good hands." Shizune told and Tsunade nodded.

"Kyuubi told you everything?" Sasuke gave a nod.

"I'll take care of the paper work." She left the room with the other three.

"I wonder what happened to you." He asked brushing his hands over Naruto's face in a calm, gentle manner.

Naruto moved in his sleep with a tired expression as Sasuke went to bed for the night and will wake up to tend to Naruto's needs. Morning came by and Naruto woke up feeling tired and like he had a fever. Smelling some food he got up using the wall as a support seeing Sasuke cook something.

"Morning…." Sasuke told not facing him and placed down some plates.

Naruto looked at him wondering what the hell is going on when he coughed loudly clutching his arm. Sasuke walked over and picked him up regardless of the flinch.

"You had an attack last night. Whatever the attack was and I am supposed to take care of you." He mentioned and Naruto's eyes widen looking at Sasuke with questionable eyes.

"No I didn't know much. All I did was contact Tsunade and here I am now watching over you while I need to go to class." Naruto remembered the talk and the calls from the young woman.

"Mama was not here then." He muttered and Sasuke picked up what he said.

"What?" Naruto gave no reply.

"Anyways, how are you feeling?" Naruto still gave no answer while Sasuke placed down the plates being filled to a brim of eggs and bacon.

Naruto picked at the food slowly deeming that there was no poison as Sasuke was eating the same thing. Words began to burn in his throat as he had never said this for a long time.

"T-th-thank you…" He told and he saw Sasuke look up nodding.

"You're welcome." Naruto puts his head down and finally smiled after all these years.

-End of Chapter 3-

Naruto is sick with what? How will Sasuke react if he was told of what happened? Will they be friends or more than that? What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter!

R&R!


	4. Social

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and characters!

-Chapter 4 Social-

Naruto woke up for another day seeing the room flash a bright color; he was to resume classes today. He didn't mind being with Sasuke around him due to the influence his aunt placed on Sasuke and he was able to speak a little bit more. Sasuke was up and ready for classes putting on his rubber shoes while Naruto had a shower. Naruto puts on a new set of clothes fixing his bed and going out picking some food he could carry with him to class. Sasuke puts on his hoodie and looked at Naruto getting closer while Naruto whimpered.

"I am just going to check if you have a fever." He puts his hand over Naruto's forehead seeing that he had no fever that morning.

"I-I'm alright." Naruto assured and he looked at Sasuke grasping the hand upon his forehead.

"What?" Naruto grabbed the sleeve tugging it slightly.

"Can you hang out with me this w-weekend?" He muttered and Sasuke turned away shrugging.

"Fine…" Naruto gave a nod leaving the room.

"Want to hang out with your class today?" Sasuke asked and Naruto gave a sharp nod going to his history class.

Opening the door he saw Jiriya pointing out historical events and the entire class looked at him making him feel uncomfortable. Naruto walked down to his seat and placed his bag down taking out a notebook writing his notes. Jiriya walked over and looked at Naruto with question seeing he was alright before going back up to the class and continuing the lesson. Sakura scooted her desk over wearing a worried face writing down one a piece of paper handing it to Naruto.

'_What happened to you yesterday? Also do you have time to hang out later?'_

Naruto read over the sheet jotting down a small answer making Sakura looked at the paper with a small headache forming. 'How does he get through the day with such vague answers?' Her mind ranted and she pushed it aside giving away a smile. Jiriya told them that they had a free time and they all worked on all other college homework they were given.

'_Sick. Yes.'_

"Naruto come with me." Jiriya called and Naruto walked out of the classroom as people chatted.

"What are we doing later?" Ino asked and Sakura thought it over.

"How about going to the mall everyone?" All the male friends groaned.

"Come on we might know more about him than playing in the arcade Kiba." Sakura reasoned and Kiba huffed.

"It's a guy thing alright." He reported and Sakura shook her head.

"What time do all your classes end?" Everyone looked at their individual schedules putting them away right away.

"At 3 o'clock miss bossy." Kiba told before he got smacked on the head.

"Four for me based on the schedule" Ino replied.

"Around 1" Ten-Ten shrugged.

"At exactly 2" Neji and Hinata answered.

"I think Naruto's is around 3." Sakura looked over Naruto's neat table before she saw his schedule sticking out of his folder.

"I wonder who Sasuke is." Sakura picked up the yellow sheet showing it to them.

"I guess Naruto's roommate." Lee told and told that his time to get out was around 2 as well.

"My classes are not much. This is my last class for today." Sakura said when the door was opened and Naruto stepped in the class with Sakura putting back the paper in the same spot she found it in.

"…"

Naruto sat down and worked over the work he had just missed due to his sickness. He saw that his paper works was shuffled around and that Sakura's friends were all over him invading his territory. He felt uncomfortable with this especially after being done from an attack he had since he was little.

"Guys let him have some air for God's sake!" Ino yelled and they went to other seats as Naruto relaxed.

"How does hanging out at the mall sound to you?" Sakura asked and Naruto gave a small nod.

"S-sounds alright to me" He replied to her.

"That's great!" She chirped and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Can you meet us in the cafeteria after your classes are over?" Naruto gave another nod when the door was opened showing the principal and her assistant.

"Naruto, we want to talk with you." They called and Naruto stood up.

"How are you feeling and did Sasuke do anything to you?" Naruto gave a shook of his head.

"Good and are you doing well? No recent attack or fever." Naruto gave another shook.

"Just make sure you stay out of the sun for too long okay. You might get a heat stroke and your condition is not fairly well at the moment." Naruto gave no answer.

"Naruto are you going out later?" Naruto shook his head.

"With who…?" Shizune asked curious that Naruto was able to be more socialite than before.

Naruto pointed at the small group who were wondering what they were talking about. They all had curious looks pointed to them and Naruto faced them turning away.

"Who else Naruto…?" Tsunade taunted and Naruto moved his lips.

"S-Sasuke"

"Wow you guys are that close?" Tsunade joked only for Naruto not to answer.

"Go back to class now and see you next time." Naruto left going back to his seat among the small group of friends who once again surrounded him while the older women walked down the hall.

"You seem to be thinking of something Tsunade-sama."

"You think Sasuke is good enough for Naruto?"

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto has been through a lot and I have a feeling Sasuke does too." Tsunade told of her speculations.

"I guess so." Shizune held the small pig.

"They are good for each other, don't you think?" Tsunade asked Shizune.

"I think so… No, wait they are good for each other." Shizune said and Tsunade agreed.

"They will help each other out a lot better than we can. Naruto seems to be more hyped up and more social with Sasuke than any of us." Tsunade tapped her chin.

"Yup that boy is surely great for Naruto to be with." They left to go back to their duties.

After school came to pass and Naruto looked at the clock with Sasuke being in the same class. The teacher told them of the lesson with the homework that was soon to be due at the next time of class and Naruto began to pack his stuff away as did Sasuke with them leaving the class.

"Are you going anywhere with your new comrades?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded.

"Where too…?" Naruto once again did the same thing.

Not replying before Sasuke got the answer out of him.

"Mall…" He replied and they met up with the others.

Everyone introduced themselves with Sasuke and they all walked down to the mall which was only a few blocks down. By passing street lights they arrived finally shopping and having time together eating food while looking at the new up to date fashion styles. Naruto tend to cling onto Sasuke most of the time by just standing really close to the raven unless something interested him. Sasuke waited for the others to be done so that he might be able to sleep good that night. Sipping another bottle of soda he waited and everyone came out holding large bags. Naruto carried a large bag and felt tired since his body was not use to going out. Sasuke treated him to a cold drink and checked his mental health seeing Naruto getting exhausted from being outside for too long. Maybe he did care for the boy. He thought and moved down back to the group.

"Awesome! This is the best time I ever had!" Kiba told and jumped up with excitement.

"Naruto did you have fun?" Sakura asked and Naruto gave no answer.

"Naruto, are you doing alright?" Naruto faced her and answered.

"Noisy." He whispered and Sakura might have guessed it was due to what happened in the past.

She was not known to be dumb; after all she had the most advanced classes out of the group. She was able to pick up things in a faster pace than others. She was known to be the oldest female in the group. Naruto held the bags only to drop them tiredly when his arms gave up on him. Sasuke picked them up without saying a word as they moved on when Naruto recognized the alley he was tortured in. He had sudden flashbacks covering his head.

"Naruto is there anything wrong?" Sasuke saw the change of emotion on the blonde's face.

"I'm f-fine." Naruto replied and they moved to the college arriving in record time before the sun was about to set.

"I'll see you tomorrow then!" Sakura wave to the group leaving with the girls to their dorms and everyone began to disperse their way to their dorms.

Naruto and Sasuke walked to the Pine Dorms and went inside the elevator with Sasuke still carrying Naruto's bought items. Naruto faced the door in a daze shaking it off when the bell dinged.

"Naruto you want anything to eat?" He heard no answer and saw Naruto on the ground.

"Holy mother fucking shit!" He yelled opening the door once he carried Naruto to their dorm and bringing him to a cooler part of the area.

"Hey Naruto…!" He yelled and suddenly tripped over smacking his lips on Naruto's when he tripped from the large bag of Naruto's newly bought clothes.

Sasuke placed Naruto on the couch in shock falling to his knees. Brushing his fingers over his lips, he looked over at Naruto's condition to see he had a slight fever and that he was exhausted. Who wouldn't when a pile of girls would just tell him to buy something? Rubbing his lips one more time a weird mix of feelings entered his stomach making him slightly dizzy. His last thoughts before tending to Naruto was.

_**His lips were soft**._

-End of Chapter 4-

Sasuke enjoyed the kiss so does that mean they will be together? Will Naruto be able to overcome his trauma and be social? How will this work out? What does Shizune and Tsunade mean when Sasuke also had a sever problem before in his life? Find out in the next chapter!

R&R!


	5. Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and characters!

-Chapter 5 Life-

Naruto opened his eyes to see that he was back at the dorm room and that Sasuke was at class. Getting up he looked to see a white sheet spread over his body with a white towel dropping from his forehead. In his inspection he saw that he was in Sasuke's room with bland walls and his things put away. A table was placed in the middle of the room while there was another desk next to the wall. Everything was neat and tidy with some emblems around the wall which looked like a fan. Sitting up he walked out of the room to see that no one was around when he moved his way to his room.

"Naruto are you alright?" Naruto whipped his head to see Sasuke entering with a bag full of food.

"You had a heat stroke. I'll cook something you like." Naruto stayed silent and Sasuke looked up at him.

"Hey dobe, what are you doing up?" Naruto flinched at the sudden nickname.

"I-I'm not a dobe." He told and Sasuke took out a frying pan.

"T-Teme…" Naruto murmured and Sasuke almost dropped the pan in the process.

"How are your classes nowadays?" Naruto picked at the food and slowly placed it in his mouth chewing softly.

Naruto gave no reply and slowly took another bite again. Sasuke wondered why he cared for such a fragile boy who came from such a small family. Suddenly the words family bounced around his head shaking it off. Tears began to fall around his eye lids and Naruto noticed standing up. He moved closer to the raven without the other knowing it. Wrapping his arms around Sasuke he pressed his body up against him hugging the older male putting his face closer to Sasuke's neck.

"D-don't cry… Everything will be alright." He told remembering how Kyuubi tried to comfort him.

Sasuke woke up from his thoughts by the warmth seeing Naruto at his back holding him close to his body. Naruto seem to have fallen asleep on his back with Sasuke holding him up. Slowly Naruto woke up looking at Sasuke before running back.

"I'm sorry." He told and Sasuke was about to tell him that it was alright when they heard a scream.

"What the hell is going on?" Sasuke hollered and soon saw people pointing outside with Naruto running behind him.

A car was trashed onto the pole and people were outside the car all bloody and beaten up. Naruto rushed closer and saw pools of blood flowing out of the bodies. Another shock was that another person looked like they had been violated within the car. He fell to the floor screaming loudly as he rolled on the ground. Sasuke rushed over to Naruto trying to pick him up only for the blonde to trash around falling back down again.

"Someone explain to me what is go-. Naruto…!" Tsunade saw him throwing up while yelling out unrecognizable words.

"Mama, no…!" Naruto had tears run down his face.

"Naruto calm down! It's me, Aunty! Sweetheart, please calm down." Tsunade cooed and Sasuke looked at the scene taking in the evidence.

Blood and Naruto screaming made some things put together when he saw the other person throwing up. He too, began to gag over the scene before throwing up himself next to a telephone pole. Wiping his mouth he moved so that people can investigate while Naruto was still in his own world.

"What a tragedy?" A police man told looking at the car.

"Sir what's so tragic?" Another person asked and the leader pointed at the young child was pushed away.

"By the looks of it the young child was a girl and looked around the age of 8. She was raped brutally and was taken away by these fools dying later from the car crash." He told and Naruto looked at them hearing the news.

"She was r-raped?" Tsunade carried his frail body putting him on the side walk trying to talk to him only for the blonde to have the same glazed eyes.

"Naruto please talk to me!" She got scared remembering the incident all too well.

_Tsunade was walking around the house looking at the kitchen making some food. She lived fairly close to her sister's home. Jiriya was her husband and she lived a normal life happily. Cooking some food her phone rang and she looked up from her pan turning the oven off. _

"_Kushina what is it that you want?" She yelled loudly waking up her husband from his nap._

"_Help us… Help my son." Kushina said over the phone losing her breathe slowly._

"_Kushina what is…?" The phone hanged up making her worried._

"_Hey Jiriya...! I'm going out for a bit!" She ran out of the house running to her sister's home._

"_Aunty Tsunade what is goi-"Tsunade grabbed him running not minding her lungs were burning for air._

"_What is going on…?" Kyuubi yelled as Tsunade looked at him._

"_Where is your mother?" She asked catching her breathe.  
_

"_They were looking for Naru." He told and Tsunade had her eyes widen._

"_Something has happened to Naruto and your parents." Kyuubi's eyes widen and they ran quickly when they heard a nearby woman shouting in shock to call the police._

_Tsunade ran to the alley and saw Naruto messy and naked with his mother at his side. Running next to the fragile boy she found semen and blood flow out of the entrance covering her mouth hoping not to throw up. Kyuubi looked at his parents crying on his mother's chest. Tsunade took out her cell phone calling the police._

"_Please get someone here in the alley around Hiranasha Street in front of a market. My nephew and his parents are seriously injured! Yes I am the aunt but please save them!" She cried and she rocked Naruto hoping that there was nothing serious that happened to him._

_Quickly the ambulance arrived taking them away. Naruto was placed within the critical ward and was checked out of the hospital after he slightly recovered. Tsunade took them in right away setting up the bills and paper works around them. Kyuubi looked at his brother taking out a toy putting in Naruto's face to play with. Naruto never went to school for weeks and he never gave them a reaction. He never talked and he looked like he just stared into space with Kyuubi trying to play with him. _

"_Naruto, honey lets have some lunch now." Tsunade told and Naruto juts sat there wearing a nice kimono._

_Tsunade being a nurse tended to Naruto 24/7 while Jiriya was working to pay the bills his parents last had before there death. Naruto was carried by Kyuubi looking like a small Japanese doll. Tsunade took out some soft Gerber like food feeding it to Naruto. Naruto's mouth was forced open with the food falling down his mouth then onto his clothes._

"_Naruto please talk to us." Tsunade cried as Naruto slumped on his seat being caught by his brother._

_Kyuubi wiped his mouth and carried Naruto the living room setting him down on the floor with his back towards the couch. Tsunade watched with sadness all over her face seeing Kyuubi holding a stuffed toy._

"_Naruto look at the toy! It can beat any monster towards him!" Kyuubi hollered with Naruto still not giving a reaction._

"_Come on! Please speak to Aniki (1)!" Kyuubi cried when Naruto was about to cry when Kyuubi cooed him._

"_I'm sorry… Please forgive Aniki." He told and Naruto sobbed loudly screaming._

"_Mommy…! Daddy…!" Naruto cried thrashing around._

"_Naruto-"Kyuubi tried to speak more only for Naruto to scream while Tsunade rummaged through the house to get some sedative to calm her nephew down._

"No…."

Naruto cried loudly on Tsunade while the young blonde woman saw Sasuke cover his face. Sasuke saw the bodies being carried away only with his mind at his own world.

"Mom… Dad… I'm sorry that I didn't make it in time. Itachi is sorry too." Tears fell down his face.

Wiping them away he stood up walking over to the side walk seeing Naruto being held.

"You seem to have a hard time when you were younger weren't you?" Sasuke gave no answer.

Time passed and people just watched on how the police men watched the whole scene in shock. Most people had their sleeping clothes on while others just had a blanket covering them. Others thrown up and had been brought to their rooms leaving a few people who stood there watching. Naruto sat up away from them in his shock coughing loudly looking at Sasuke standing up.

"Sasuke…?" He said shocking the older woman.

Naruto never went without saying someone's name in a stutter. Sasuke fell onto Naruto making him scream again from the sudden contact before hearing even breathes next to his hear.

"Naruto are you alright?" Naruto helped Sasuke up when he was about to fall down when he grabbed hold.

"I-I'm fine. See you tomorrow." He left weakly and carries Sasuke up the flight of the stairs putting him to bed.

"Y-you had a hard time before didn't you? I-I had a hard time too." Naruto whispered when he left to go to his room to feel a hand grab his arm.

"Stay with me." Naruto stared back at him scooting himself next to the raven putting the blanket over his body laying his head to sleep.

"N-Night Sasuke…" He closed his eyes to sleep when Sasuke wrapped his arms around his body pulling him closer.

"Night Naruto…" Sasuke whispered closing his eyes.

Naruto was about to scream when he controlled it knowing that Sasuke would never hurt him.

"He won't hurt me." He repeated to himself seeing Sasuke almost cry.

"Mom and dad I miss you." Naruto saw tears fall down on his tanned face when he sadly smiled.

"You'll be fine. I hear your cries." He said falling to deep slumber.

-End of Chapter 5-

Naruto is getting closer to Sasuke so will they be together? What happened to Sasuke before? Is Naruto getting over his shock? Find out next time!

R&R!


	6. Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and character!

-Chapter 6 Hopes-

Morning came by and Sasuke woke up feeling a person next to his body. Looking down he saw a mop of blonde hair next to his body. Looking more closely he saw Naruto before jumping up banging his head on the ceiling shocking Naruto who opened his eyes quickly falling to the floor banging his head. Sasuke helped Naruto up blushing and keeping a fair distance making breakfast.

"A-are you okay?" Naruto asked when he looked outside seeing the nice blue jays flying in the summer while other people played some sports.

Today was a Saturday and they were having a vacation for at least a month. Naruto was able to keep up with his subjects getting good grades. He was to go into second year and work on a job somewhere that Kyuubi was going to take him after college. Kyuubi worked in a small community school for young disabled children while Tsunade had two jobs being a nurse and a high ranking principal of the college helping Kyuubi to get a better job. Naruto's father had a job in a CEO with his wife, Kushina as the second main owner taking care of the funds and other bills. Kushina was a regular house mother most of the time while Naruto was growing up having some fun with some of his classmates around America. Now however they have all but passed away leaving Kyuubi to handle the business with Tsunade's help every once in awhile.

"I'm just great and do you have anything to do later on?" Sasuke asked as Naruto sipped his coffee.

"M-maybe if Sakura calls me up and says we have to go somewhere. B-but there is some exams she has in her classes as does everyone else." Naruto fidgeted with his shirt going to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Okay we will go out." Sasuke told and Naruto spit out the toothpaste out of his mouth in shock.

"R-really….?" Naruto asked and Sasuke started to count his money getting some clothes to wear.

"You want to go anywhere specific?" Naruto thought about it and said.

"T-To my parent's job..." He told and Sasuke smirked going to his room with Naruto getting ready quickly.

Sasuke and Naruto went outside greeting a few people and they met Tsunade who was working when she saw Naruto. Naruto wore a pair of jeans and an orange t-shirt with a jean jacket over it. Sasuke had also a pair of jeans with a red shirt and polo on top of it. Tsunade stopped whatever she was doing going to hug Naruto with Sasuke leaning his back against the wall in total boredom.

"How are you?" Naruto gave a small nod.

"I am fine." Tsunade smiled and rubbed Naruto's face gently.

"You are all dressed up. Where are you going?" Naruto pointed to Sasuke and Tsunade looked at the raven wearily.

"Emo boy, where are you guys going?" Sasuke felt anger boil inside him.

"I am not emo!"

"Whatever so where are you guys going?"

"To Naruto's parent's job, wherever that is at?" Tsunade's eyes widen and she looked at Naruto in wide shock.

"Are you sure?" Naruto gave a nod.

"I need to see how mom and dad's business is going nowadays." Tsunade gasped.

"You are not stuttering as much anymore." Tsunade told and Naruto tilted his head at her.

"Very cute, Naruto…." Sasuke muttered and Naruto blushed.

"W-what's cute?" He asked and Sasuke covered his mouth turning away.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." He told and Naruto tilted his head again and perverted images entered Sasuke's mind.

"Oh damn! I'll be outside!" He yelled running outside making Naruto very confused.

"W-why did he run away?" Tsunade shook her head sitting back down while inside of her she was laughing in wide amusement.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto gave a nod leaving.

"Hope he takes good care of you." Tsunade said as Naruto followed up with Sasuke as they went to the young raven's car.

"Where is it?" Sasuke asked and Naruto just gave small hand signals pointing to where to go.

"Turn left in that street there." Naruto finally said and points to park between the two buildings.

"Okay?" Sasuke began to park near two large buildings.

"This is it." Naruto stepped out of the car crossing the street with Sasuke following.

They spotted another male that looked almost just like Sasuke only with paler skin and he had worn a security guard suit. Sasuke watched as the male stared at Naruto in an interested manner making Sasuke slightly angry. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand leading him inside meeting a young woman with red hair. She flipped through the papers when she saw Naruto jumping up happily.

"Naruto…!" She yelled shocking everyone as they stared at the corner with their eyes wide.

"Hello Maria." Naruto told and backed away since he was still uncomfortable with touch.

Maria gave a smile knowing that Naruto was still safe and sound when she spotted Sasuke giving a hand shake. Immediately people tried to get closer only for Sasuke to tell them to back off. A young man with dark brown hair and a scar across his nose entered the gallery when he saw Naruto. Naruto gave back a small smile when he spotted another man with silver hair.

"Naruto, how have you been lately?" He asked giving Naruto a hug only to feel a flinch.

"E-everything is alright. K-Kyuubi is at my aunt's house here." He told and he saw Sasuke watching over him eyeing the nice decorations.

"Who is this young man here?" Maria asked when another shy woman walked in looking at Sasuke dropping her papers.

"Sasuke-san, what are you doing here?" She shouted and Sasuke looks at her in shock before looking calm once again.

"You work here?"

"Yes I work here, Sasuke-san." She replied to him before Maria looks at the two confused.

"You know each other?" Karin gave a nod.

"Yes he used to be my best friend and we moved on to separate lives." Karin told and Maria smiled.

"You are attending college here?" Iruka asked and Naruto gave no answer.

"My names Sasuke Uchiha and he attends Sakura University with me. I am only a year older than him." Sasuke introduced himself as he saw Naruto being a bit uncomfortable.

"Kakashi you work here?" Sasuke asked and the older male looked up from his book.

"No actually… This is my boyfriend here. Is that young boy yours?" Sasuke shushed his mouth.

"No he is not!" He hollered and Naruto turned to face them in shock.

"I-is something wrong?" Naruto asked checking over the paper works signing some bills seeing how the status was.

"No nothings wrong." Sasuke replies to Naruto waving his hand glaring at Kakashi and Naruto went back to getting recent events talking to Maria softly still stuttering.

"How are you? I'm sorry for your parent's death." Naruto gave no answer looking through the pile.

"Naruto if you need someone to talk to we are here for you." She told and lifted up Naruto's chin despite Naruto's flinch.

"Okay." Naruto told and Sasuke went to get some coffee when Naruto covered his mouth coughing loudly.

"Naruto are you alright?" Sasuke asked and Naruto saw blood on his hands.

"I-I'm just fine." He told and Sasuke looked at him before walking away.

Naruto walked to the bathroom washing his hands facing the mirror. Naruto washed his mouth hoping that nothing bad will happen when he faced the mirror seeing a paled hair man turning around to see no one. He walked outside when he heard some co-workers talking.

"He was out of prison!" A woman shouted.

"What are you talking about? Who is out of prison….?" Another yelled.

"Keep it down." They began to be quiet as they only now whispered.

"Orichimaru is out of prison and is on the loose." Naruto's eyes widen when he heard his phone ringing.

"H-hello?" Kyuubi's voice was on the line.

"Come to auntie's house right away. You can bring Sasuke is you like." The phone hanged up and Naruto ran to grab Sasuke waving goodbye.

"Na-Naruto, what are you doing?" Sasuke asks following the blonde who dragged him across the street.

People honked at them while Naruto stuffed Sasuke in the passenger seat grabbing the keys from the raven putting g himself behind the wheel. Quickly he ignored Sasuke's shouts while he puts on his seat belt.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke yelled and Naruto turned on the car driving quickly to his home.

"Naruto stop the car!" Sasuke shouted and they arrived at Naruto's aunt's house seeing Kyuubi at the front door with a worried expression.

Naruto got out of the car running inside the house with Sasuke following along confused only to see Tsunade and his teacher Jiriya sitting at the table. Shizune was working on the kitchen to cook some food and set up tea. Naruto sat on the couch eyeing everything around the house seeing everyone wearing troubled expression hoping nothing is wrong. Sasuke was sitting on another recliner watching the whole family.

"Naruto we have something to tell you." Naruto gave a small nod knowing somehow what they were about to say.

"Remember Orichimaru?" Naruto gave a nod.

"You know that he was in the prison right?" Naruto gave no answer.

"He ran off from the prison and he is out there Naruto." Naruto's eyes widen and he fell to his side feeling light headed.

"Hey Naruto…!" Sasuke caught the blonde quickly holding him close.

"I don't know what had just transpired but I know that it's something big." He told and everyone looked at Sasuke.

"You need to sit down for this." Tsunade told in a serious voice making Sasuke shiver with only a few words in his mind.

_What is going on? _

-End of Chapter 6-

Who is Orichimaru to Naruto? Why is Naruto shocked on what had just been told to him? Sasuke is now involved why? Find out next time!

R&R!


End file.
